


meet me where i am

by louciferish



Series: YOI tumblr shorts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: Simple tooth-rot fluff of Yuuri and Victor and a blanket fort in their St. Petersburg apartment





	meet me where i am

“Are you finished yet?” Victor asked, holding Makkachin tight against his chest.

“Almost,” Yuuri said. “Just a bit more.” He adjusted the last sheet, stretching it out to ensure everything was completely covered.

“I didn’t think this would take so long,” Victor groaned, and Makka whined softly as she picked up on his mood. 

“Good things take time.” 

Yuuri made one final pin, then stepped back to take a better look at his creation.

It was his best effort so far. A good third of their living room was now obstructed by curtains and sheets, with only the golden glow of fairy lights through fabric hinting at the mystery beneath. 

Victor released Makka from his hold, and Yuuri watched as she scrambled to take off on the hardwood floors. He bit his lip as she ran, worried that she’d barrel right into the side and destroy all his hard work, but she stopped on the edge of the first blanket and sniffed curiously at the new furniture. 

Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist from behind and he tucked his nose into his fiance’s neck. “It looks wonderful from out here,” he purred. His lips against Yuuri’s skin as he spoke ignited a shiver down his spine. “But how do we get in?”

Yuuri leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the rise and fall of Victor’s chest as he breathed, slow and even. He pulled away only with considerable reluctance, reminding himself that he’d soon have more than enough of Victor’s heat. 

Taking Victor’s hand, Yuuri lead him to the edge of the blankets and pulled up the corner of a sheet. He ducked in, feeling the canopy rustle against his hair as Victor followed.

“Wow.”

Yuuri dropped to his knees to crawl forward, then flipped onto his butt, scooting back across the soft pallet of blankets and pillows to make space for Victor to join him. 

“Wow,” Victor said again, more of an exhale than an exclamation, his gaze focused on Yuuri where he lay stretched out on the floor at Victor’s feet. 

Yuuri put a hand over his face to hide his flush, but peered up at Victor through his fingers. “Well,” he prompted, smiling. “Are you going to join me, or just stare?”

A mischievous wrinkle around Victor’s eyes was the only warning Yuuri got before Victor dove down into the blankets. He wrapped his arms and legs both around Yuuri’s flailing limbs, pulling him close and nuzzling against him as Yuuri laughed, a little breathless.

After a bit more enthusiastic snuggling, they settled in side by side, hands clasped on the pillows between their bodies as they stared up at the tiny lights playing among the cheerful colors of the quilts above. 

“So, what do you think?” Yuuri asked. “Was your first blanket fort worth all the effort?”

In response, Victor rolled onto his side, scooting closer and hiding his face against Yuuri’s arm. “I love it,” he said. “Do you think… can we sleep in here?”

Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victor’s shoulders and nuzzled into his hair, inhaling the sweet floral scent of his shampoo. “If you want to, we can stay in here all weekend.”

“I’d like that.”

Yuuri threaded his fingers through Victor’s silver locks and soon drifted to sleep in cushioning warmth and steady breaths, sharing with Victor both a bit of his childhood and the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://louciferish.tumblr.com/) for this and more little ones like it to come.


End file.
